Gran Turismo Mode (GT1)
Gran Turismo Mode (Simulation Mode in the NTSC versions) is the primary Game Mode of the original Gran Turismo. Gran Turismo Mode leads the player through a full career, starting from license acquisition and featuring several races for the player to enter. The Map Upon starting Gran Turismo Mode, the player is introduced to the World Map. The map features: *Go Race *License *Machine Test *Home *Car Wash *Nissan *Honda/Acura *Mazda *Mitsubishi *Aston Martin *Chevrolet *Toyota *Subaru *Dodge/Chrysler *TVR Home Home is split in three sections: Garage, Load & Save, and Trade. Garage In Garage, the player can see all the cars in his possession. It is here where the player chooses the car to use for the next race. Load & Save In Load & Save, the player can save his current game progress or load a previously saved game progress. Trade In Trade, the player can trade his car data from one Memory Card to another. Car Wash In Car Wash, the player can wash his current car for 50 Credits. Washing the car doesn't affect the car's performance, making this feature purely cosmetic. Go Race In Go Race, the player can participate in several race events. These events are split in five categories: Gran Turismo League, Special Event, Time Trial, Spot Race, and Memory Card Battle. License In License, the player must face various tests in order to be able to participate at new races. Obtaining all gold medals in a determined license will reward the player with a new car. Machine Test Here, the player can test the performance of his current car. There are three types of tests: 0-400 m (quarter mile drag race), 0-1000 m (kilometer drag race), and Max Speed. All the three tests involves the use of the Test Course. Dealerships When the player visits a dealership, he can choose the following options: *New Cars: In New Cars, the player can view a list of cars available for purchase at that dealership. Once the player selects a car, the player can choose the color of the car, and, with enough Credits, purchase the car. Once a purchase has been made, a special tune can be heard. *Used Cars: Here the player can view a list of Used Cars. These cars are less expensive than the new ones, but the available cars change often (the available cars changes every 10 in-game days). In addition, the player can't choose the color of a Used Car. This is only possible when visiting a Japanese dealership. Like with New Cars, once a purchase has been made, a special tune can be heard. *Special Model: A section of the dealership usually reserved for particular cars (mostly high performance road cars and various race cars). The price of these cars is somewhat high, but these cars are generally known for their great performances. Like with Used Cars, once a purchase has been made, a special tune can be heard. *Tune Up: Here the player can increase and improve the performance of his current car. The modifications costs Credits, but makes the car more competitive. Only Japanese dealerships have unique tuning shop names (Nissan has Nismo, Honda and Acura have Mugen, Mazda has Mazdaspeed, Mitsubishi has Ralliart, Toyota has TRD, and Subaru has STi). Like with Special Model, once a purchase has been made, a special tune can be heard. *Sell Car: The player sells his cars here, and when the player sells a car, the player will receive an amount of credits equal to 50% of the value of the car sold, plus an additional 10% if the player sells a car in the right dealership. A unique tune can be heard. Category:GT1 Game Modes